Love Is a Powerful Word
by Seer Vixion
Summary: Mercedes Tells her tale of the truth of the Blade Breakers.


Love is a powerful WordRobin ChambersPage 5

I have watched the moon shine with radiance that only one of a pure heart would dare to compare. I have seen that the beauty in people is not always evident. I have seen the worst of people turn out to be the people with the greatest hearts I have ever seen. If I had not died when I was on a mission for my Goddess, Karalnia, then I might not have seen all this.

To see what I am talking about you would have to know about my past. My past is a mystery to some, who wish to hear it, but to the ones that don't want to hear it, then I am not at all mysterious but I am just lucky or weird to them.

My name was Mercedes Storm, I was chosen out of the town of Sejanes, by my Goddess. My past has terrible pains and losses. The wisest say the past is in the past, but for some one who is a ghost then…well you can't forget.

I saw my oldest friends slowly give way to grief when I died, and then I saw my younger friends give way to drugs and grief together. I now realize that I was the one they turned to when they had problems. I also realize that I had no one to turn to. Only one other realized this when I had died, and that was Rai.

Rai, oh my sweet Rai, how I miss you, how I have watched you my dear one. I saw you help my dearest friends with their emotions and how you had saved them all from the deepest pit of despair. My love you decided not to become a ghost as I had but to help them with their problems.

My mission for my goddess was simple get a team of the strongest bladers I could and protect them with my life, do not become their leader, but become a friend who they could count on. This was my purpose for now and I received help from Spirits when I was in over my head.

The first one of the bladers I saw was Rai. He was in a small rural village in China. I watched him. I studied him. I saw he was a great Blader and when he got the Bitbeast Drigger-then I knew that he was to one of the greatest. I had the help of a man named Mr. Dickenson to help me. Mr. Dickenson found Rai, when he went to gather greater knowledge of his sport, I had told him earlier to get this boy and have the boy travel with him. The next time I saw Rai was at first tournament.

Mr. Dickenson was a long time friend to me. His job was to create a team that would or would not get to the finals in the Beyblade tournaments. He was also the president of the BBA (Beyblade Association). I had met him a few years ago when he stopped in our small town looking for any talented bladers. At that time none of the kids in our town had even heard of beyblading. He was now the most respected person in our town.

The next one I saw was Tyson, Tyson was self-centered. He knew it too… I didn't need to do much to him once I got one of his friends to boost up his ego. After that he wouldn't stop at anything to win in the Arena. The only person who kept his ego down to Earth, and that was Kenny.

Tyson was fun to watch. He kept attacking the Blader gang called the Street Sharks. When Kenny got kidnapped, Tyson asked his Ancestor's Dragoon to give him strength. Dragoon dated all the way back to when Bitbeasts where used in real weapons. Dragoon pulled off a win when Tyson beat the team leader of the Blade Sharks.

Then when Tyson met Kai with his powerful Dranzer, well I found my third Blader. Kai was interesting to watch. He wasn't self-centered, like Tyson. He didn't show his strength like Rai. He was a hard one to place. I had heard about him, because he was the current Champion of the nearest tournament. He didn't show any mercy to his opponents, he showed them defeat. Tyson had a tough time to beat him.

There was one thing I didn't expect, and that was to get Max. As soon the tournament started Max and Tyson became great friends.

Max was the Happy go lucky type of guy. He practically got along with everyone. He wasn't the type to get Hyper off of sugar but was the kind where if you messed with his teammates then you dearly paid. He was unusual like the others. He wore green and orange and blue together thinking that he wore the hottest colors… all of them were his favorite colors. And with his bitbeast he was a force to reckoned with.

There was one last person I didn't expect to get either and that was to get Kenny. Kenny was the brain of the group. He planned and analyzed. He had his uniqueness too. (You couldn't see his eyes), and he had an answer most of the time for any problem. He also had a Bitbeast. Her name was Drizzira, or Dizzi. She helped Kenny with any problem the team was having and gave advice freely. (You see Dizzi was trapped in a laptop.)

Mr. Dickenson knew that this was not his team but they belonged now to me. (In the way of money he got the bills.) I secretly watched our team waiting for the perfect time to introduce myself. When would be a good time? Would there ever be a time or place?

If I hadn't promised to get the team together then I wouldn't. What if I didn't want to be a secret keeper? Maybe if I introduced myself and told them what the truth was well maybe they would understand. Or maybe they would be hurt.

I asked Mr. Dickenson when the best time would be to introduce myself.

He told me 'I should do it as soon as I can. If I didn't do it soon he would tell them.' I was supposed to tell them no matter what.

What are you supposed to do when you are scared? Do you face your fear or do you run from it?

I Watched the Blade-Breakers battle after battle and win after win deciding when the best time would be to introduce myself. I thought that after the first battle I would do it but they disappeared after. I found out that they all went to the next tournament place to get some training in. I watched them time after time. I was the invisible person in the background. I am sure maybe Kenny saw me, or rather his laptop Bitbeast Dizzi did.

Well we will begin the story there.

"Kenny? Kenny? Kenny! Boy typing on my keyboard!" Dizzi said.

'What?" replied Kenny?

"Gee just thought you guys would like to know you have a stalker. But in the mood you are in it seems you have troubles of you own." said Dizzi.

"Well spill the news now or wait for the gang to return." He snapped, " I am sorry for snapping Dizzi, it's Tyson again. He is so frustrating."

"Well if you really want to know. We seem to have a stalker. And she seems to have been following us for some time." She replied smugly.

"Umm… the guys will be playing 'guess who' till we find out who _she_ is." Kenny laughed.

Over the next half-hour Kenny had found all the members and told them to meet him in Tyson's house in half an hour.

"Do you guys know how hard you are to find when you all go your separate ways for the day?" he yelled.

They all sat in a circle waiting for Kenny to break the news of whatever he had to them.

"We have our very own stalker. She seems to have followed us since we first became team, maybe even before that. I don't really have a clear picture of, but Dizzi has determined that the stalker defiantly is a she." Kenny explained

Tyson was the first to gather his thought on the matter. "Well let's see if she _will _ever introduce herself to us. She could be very shy I bet Mr. Dickenson knows!" he exclaimed.

Tyson ran out of the room and to the phone. He dialed Mr. D's number, and waited, nobody picked up the phone. Tyson came back into the room with a frown on his face. "Nobody answered." He said gloomily

"Tyson remember that today is the day he visits with your Grandpa, so he's probably on his way." Max kindly reminded him.

"Huh? Today is Friday already?" asked Tyson. All of us laughed at Tyson's lack of a brain.

"Anybody home?" asked a voice in the garden that sounded very friendly and kind with a bit of a grandpa-ish accent. The boys looked at one another and leapt up stocking feet sliding on the wooden floors, each trying to be the first to greet their visitor. The voice unconscious of their actions, added another detail that had the boys trying to be Speed Racer in the halls; "I brought a dear friend with me."

When they reached the front door, they saw Mr. Dickenson smile a mischievous smile. His eyes kept going to the roof above their heads to the boys underneath it. A few moments later all the boys were all on their backs, all looking bewildered. Mr. Dickenson laughed. They looked around, where they were a moment before stood a stunning teen, their own age, laughing.

When Tyson discovered that the person who knocked him over, was a beautiful girl. He got really mad. How could a scrawny thin like her push down THE WORLD champion? How dare she. He quickly got out his launcher and blade.

The girl understood his movements although he never spoke a word. She pulled out her launcher and blade. "Before we blade", her voice silky smooth and soft, " my name is Mercedes, Cedes or Cat. If you dare call me girl, I will personally kill you." Tyson looked at her face. He couldn't decide if it was a bluff or not.

While Mercedes was saying this, the boys gawped at her. Her white hair was a radiant of the moon. Her sea-green eyes were dazzling, and not to mention her perfectly skin. Never the less to say, Karalnia, had made her features so perfect, but the boys had no clue that a goddess was mingling with them…well the bitbeasts might know but hey they would think that the goddess was just getting bored…well until she told them what the girl was and that she was choose to keep the team together…

Mercedes looked at Tyson. As she had known he took her bait. Dragoon would feed off Tyson's anger and grow infinitely stronger for a short time. Meanwhile all she has to do was stay in the dish and then when Tyson became exhausted, all she had to do was a flashy move to make it look like she had drained his energy, while all she did was push him out of the stadium. She nodded this would be a challenge to stay in. Tyson would not go easy on her; all he wanted was for her to be defeated.


End file.
